Outlaw Star Drabbles and OC Stories
by 4fireking
Summary: A series of stories all with the genre romance and adventure. They all have Gene and Aisha in them but not all of them will have the entire Outlaw Star crew. The shipping is for Gene and Melfina and no other's in the canon pairings. If I'm lucky I can go far with these drabbles.
1. Patrick's Story Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star only the drabbles in this fanfiction

 **When I first watched Outlaw Star it was the same feeling for me when I watched Rahxephon. I don't think it has anything to do with their dates because Outlaw star was made in the 1990s while Rahxephon was made in the 21st century. I knew an OC story by itself wouldn't be a good pay off to taking my time watching the series so maybe drabbles would be better suited for it.**

A young officer was listening to a person interrogating an outlaw in silence because the radio that helped people behind the glass hearing what the suspect was saying was turned off. The police officers name is Patrick SuddenTwinkle. He was twenty-seven years old because his training, school, and education took eight years when he was nineteen to get to where he was right now. He wore a white shirt with black shoulder guards and a badge with a yellow shield on it. His shoes were blue, the color an officer wears to let people know they better watch their manners, turn off any communication device when driving, and to not take drugs when they are around. He was bald with orange looking brown hair of small weed length sticking from his head.

Patrick worked his hardest to be a good rookie cop. He actually was the one who brought the suspect and was scorned by his chief for not informing the officers on the case Buggy and Brandon of the suspect's whereabouts. He knew it was better to apologize later than to ask for permission now, at least it works if you're not a rookie cop who has to put your job above others because you look for morons with guns and dangerous cyborgs with at least a two thousand wong bounty.

Enough could be said about Patrick but for now he focused on how the perps hand looked red and every twelve seconds he looked like a bird squeezing a seed. His boss in there was a fifty-four-year-old woman with four kids, a husband who was selling insurance after retiring from a job she says is "none-of-your-business", wearing a badge with more medals and hands with fingerless gloves.

"We believe a group of pirates were responsible for the death of a judge who last year had your brother executed with a witness being a Ctara-Ctara girl named Plisa. Two weeks ago, the judge had his throat slit in the streets of the most poorly working street in Blue Heaven and two fellow officers arrived scaring someone off from killing Plisa. We found the weapon in a trash can outside your apartment with your finger marks on the weapon. You have nothing you can say to argue your case and you can't run away from us. Spill the beans now and maybe I can give you a fair judge—"

"Screw you and your judge. The last judge I saw killed my brother." The suspect said begrudgingly.

"It wasn't the judge's halt. Your brother was a pirate of a group that attacked a gentle alien family they killed trying to rob a bar. To the judge those who live taking lives will have their lives taken by someone eventually. Maybe we won't send you to that prison planet that has a gravity of three times the gravity or maybe you'll just be shot in the stomach, the most painful spot to be shot in."

Patrick thought outlaws only killed to defend themselves like Gene Starwind does every time he goes on a mission that is more complicated than the customer says it is. Patrick did some research of Gene Starwind and his four crew members because they found the Galactic Leyline.

After that grand adventure, Gene and his crew made it big. When he decided to settle down and get married to a biological cyborg Patrick thought he was reading a gag newspaper, but Gene truly was married a cyborg. When a playboy settles down it truly is with a strange girl.

Patrick was someone who couldn't talk big about his life with women because he was a virgin and someone with no skills talking to women. He was the opposite of a Gary Stu, a chick repellent to all women whether they were human, alien, or even wizards.

Suddenly, the prisoner fired three black projectiles from his fingers at Patrick's boss. Patrick felt sorry…for the outlaw in there. He was about to make a fool of himself and shame an outlaw's name by going down easy. She pressed hard on her shoulder pad making a strange ray hit the outlaw. At first nothing happened when the ray came. He looked at her startled when his hands changed into bluish scaly hands with three stubby fingers.

He crying about the hands so loud he didn't notice Patrick's boss pulling out a glock and whacking him on the head with it. He got off easy, the last person who made an attack in a police station lost two toes. After knocking him out she walked out of the door with Patrick walking out to try and have a conversation with her.

"This case is shut now chief. All that's left is to see how his trial goes." Patrick said.

"I considered a real trial until I realized that was a decision an asshat would make, especially when this one is an outlaw. Your job rookie is to patrol the area where the Ctara-Ctara girl Plisa is and keep an eye on her until we send him to the gallows, prison where anyone who steps out of line is fed to hybrids."

Patrick didn't know it yet but a simple job of looking after a Ctara-Ctara would turn into a meeting of famous outlaws, put him in constant danger where he would have scars to show for it, and bloom a strange romance between another species the Ctara-Ctara.


	2. Patrick's Story Chapter 2

**I managed to write a second chapter for this story. It will probably be little hard to continue this story but at least it has gotten more attention than a few of my other fanfictions.**

Patrick was on his way to the Ctara-Ctara girls home when he received a call from a long-time friend of his since they were under the tutelage of the same martial arts teacher when they were teenagers. It wasn't a friendly call just to say "hello". This person only called at this hour because he was drunk.

In his police car Patrick drove to the spot Hugh was, he belched his location out Patrick was lucky to hear. Patrick knew he was being stupid abandoning his mission to help just some dumb drunk who was down on his luck and getting a divorce from a woman he was only married to for six months…that was all that could be said, he was being stupid.

Hugh was a tall but slightly hunched man with fuzzy black hair and a mustache that looked like a triangle pointing downward. He wore a trench coat with finishing net balls sticking on the fabric of his coat. His shirt was a green and yellow striped shirt with a metal bear ball attached to his shirt. Before being fired he worked at a paintball place but for reasons he wouldn't tell Hugh he wasn't employed there anymore. As revenge, he played a game that offered prices to winners, cost him fourteen times of what he makes in a paycheck which is one hundred and sixty Dragonite a day, and took everything they had. His pants were also from that game, a bathing suit no one would wear in public. He was weird and some would say if he wasn't around Patrick would be the weird one.

"Take better care of yourself, Hugh," Patrick said to his friend. "For the next twelve hours that stuff will still be in your system. Sleep sixteen hours and be sure to drink plenty of water or coffee when you get up."

For someone drunk and tipsy Hugh didn't seem to talk much when he entered the car or when they were halfway to his house. It was a whole five minutes without listening to him talk. That serene moment though didn't last forever.

"So, I was thinking of becoming an outlaw." He said so clearly it almost sounded like he wasn't drunk. The idea though seemed asinine to Patrick.

"You. Are. Not. Being. An. Outlaw. I'm not just telling you this as a friend worried about your decisions as of late—but don't get me wrong they were terrible decisions. You wouldn't last one day dealing with the tough and dangerous people outlaws are, so give it a rest and try to think about your life tomorrow where you can have some real REM sleep."

"Whatever. I knew you found outlaws to be deplorable because of your job and all. I'm still going to do it because I met a guy who can pay me 10,000 Dragonite for one job and after that I will officially be an outlaw."

"No. There are two things wrong with that job and trust me there's no scenarios where it won't end like this. Once you take that money he will blame you for whatever job you did and call you a thief. The second is once you do the job he shots you dead in the chest. You just have to admit you're a loser now but there's still a way you can become society can see the potential in. We're here."

Patrick stopped at five story building with only four rooms in every story. By the time, Patrick had told Hugh everything wrong with that shady sounding deal he'd fallen asleep in the back. Patrick, so angry with how much effort he used trying to help his friend, smacked his head. He then had to drag him all the way out of his car, use his keys to get in, and use those keys again to get him into bed after dragging him up flights of stairs because his apartment didn't have an elevator.

"Patrick is…my best friend in the whole world." Hugh sounded in his sleep.

Patrick's work with Hugh was done. He opened his wrist map, a device most police officers had, and it pointed him to an apartment not far away from Hugh's. He was thankful to only be half an hour off course instead of a few hours.

"Tell that lazy good for nothing Hugh Wiun his last card transaction bounced. If he doesn't get money in three days he's getting out of here, no extensions and anything he can't carry down the first time I'm keeping." The apartment manager said.

"Why don't you just smoke more darts." Patrick retorted to the manager. "Hugh is the only one here who has nobility and character."

Patrick drove his car through what would have been fifteen blocks of walking to an open sidewalk space outside the Ctara-Ctara girl's apartment. He would be as honest to her as possible to try to move her to a safer location. He knocked the way he wanted to; he knocked on the right and then on the left.

"Police Ms. Chak. I'm here for your witness protection."

Patrick knew she wouldn't just listen to the word of someone claiming to be a police officer. Her eyes were on the small window looking through the door at Patrick's face. He unsheathed his police badge from his pocket and flipped it open for her to see.

The badge was enough proof for her to open the door for Patrick. He saw what she really looked like, a tan girl with a woolen white sweater that was open on her right shoulder showing everyone a black bra strap on her elbow, a micro skirt showing lots of legs, navy blue eyes, tufts of blond hair, short claws on her fingers, and black cat ears and tail protruding from her body. She took out look at Patrick and sniffed him.

"You went to a bar to pick up a friend then took him back to his apartment that smells like a baby's diaper. We Ctara-Ctara are more hygienic than you humans are. Now that my nose has helped me figure out why your so late…you'll have no problem putting me in the back of your car."


End file.
